


"You're Here"

by NightReaderEnigma



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, POV Brienne of Tarth, Post the bang that was promised, Romance, Set During the Month in Winterfell (after which they lived happily ever after!), Sharing a Room, The night after Oathsex, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightReaderEnigma/pseuds/NightReaderEnigma
Summary: She stopped her routine of undressing.  The precise way she placed her armour in order upon the stand.  Oathkeeper already safely delivered in its scabbard to its position by the hearth.  Some nights she would gaze at it, the way the rubies caught the firelight and danced as if they held their own flames within.  Brienne knew everything about this sanctuary ... and the mound of suspiciously human shaped furs within her bed was most certainly out of place.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	"You're Here"

The heat in her chamber was stifling, just the way she liked it. Air sizzling with warmth and thickness, reminding her of the humid conditions which often graced her island home. A little bit of nostalgia transported into the cold bleak north. The change in temperature hitting her like a wall as she crossed the threshold, shutting the world out with a snug click and the subsequent turning of a lock. She was glad the fire had held strong, as her door had been left ajar - most likely by household maids fussing and fretting over dusting and linen.....

_Sheets._

  
Paralytic mortification overtook her whole system. _Gods I wish they hadn't._

She could not begin to imagine what the staffers thought of their discovery, gossip and word of her nocturnal activities the previous evening would spread rapidly as wildfire throughout the Keep. Developments she herself had not paused to properly process. Both from shyness and disbelief. 

  
_Now chances are they have thought more on it than I have myself. If only they would seek my permission before meddling._

_  
_ She knew better than to complain, Lady Sansa was a gracious host and Brienne had avowed herself to her service. This immense castle would always belong more to the attendants who had served loyally for generations than it did to the Southron Lady Knight. Yet her room should remain a haven, a slice of paradise and privacy for her to call her own. Housing and shielding all her secrets. Inviting, comforting and....  
  
She stopped her routine of undressing. The precise way she placed her armour in order upon the stand. Oathkeeper already safely delivered in its scabbard to its position by the hearth. Some nights she would gaze at it, the way the rubies caught the firelight and danced as if they held their own flames within. Brienne knew everything about this sanctuary ... and the mound of suspiciously human shaped furs within her bed was most certainly out of place. 

If the previous night had not occurred, she would have been startled into battle stance by an invader in her bower, wielding her blade and growling threats. But Brienne somehow instinctually knew his form (an emboldened voice from within proclaiming that she should be very familiar with his body after their rendezvous).

Slipping off her boots - one of the last items she generally removed - she silently padded barefoot to the side of the mattress. Peering across with dazed incredulity. 

Her lips parted, jaw flapping awkwardly as she searched for her voice, staring transfixed at his relaxed handsome face. It had not been the chambermaids who failed to seal her door.  
  
In the end she could only summon two words. Part question, part statement of the obvious. "You're here...."  
  
Green eyes popped open, lazily flicking up and down the length of her physique, taking in her loose fitting undershirt, half unlaced, the way her breeches hung upon her hips. He grinned appreciatively, settling further into the pillow. The epitome of leisurely and content, making himself quite at home in her corner of the world. "So I am."

  
She stalked nervously back and forth, trying to make sense of the situation. Their new definition which she had feared to contemplate all day. Her heart lurched wildly as she was forced to ponder it all at once. The wonder and improbability of having relinquished her maidenhood to this unfathomable man. Her greatest desires and deepest anxieties all rolled into one. 

For she longed to love him and be loved in return - yet feared the possibility just the same. Of sober realities in the waking hours that followed. Of regret and the destruction of their bond. Of never experiencing him holding her, touching her, kissing her that way again. But at the same time - deprived of the courage afforded to her by alcohol - even that prospect seemed unsettling.

So instead she simply clarified. "You do realise this is my room?"

  
"I do." His nonchalance was vexing. As if his presence here was natural and to be expected. 

"You have your own chamber...."

"Please." He scoffed in that trademark Lannister way. "I have clothes chests bigger than that closet the Stark girl filed me away in. You can hardly call it a chamber."

"I was not intending to remark upon living conditions...."

"Are you getting into bed or not?" He cut her off mid protestation, patting the mattress beside him as if it was **_his_** furs, he was inviting **_her_** into.

  
  
She huffed, expelling a long exasperation fuelled lungful. Weighing up her options and finding none favourable. With a frown that creased between her eyebrows she lifted the blanket and slipped between the sheets. Finding them deliciously prewarmed by Jaime’s body. A thrill coursed through her that she wished she could deny as she closed her eyes firmly and willed herself to sleep. Ignoring the prickling sensation of his emerald gaze boring into her face. Trying to resist turning over as she had the previous evening. Not wishing to surrender again to her shyness. 

  
  
After what felt like a thousand heartbeats her pulse started to slow. The blood in her veins flowing at a regular rate and reducing the rushing in her ears. 

That was at least until she felt his lips against hers. Tugging softly at her mouth as his beard scratched against the soft skin of her face. Trying to coax her to open for his tongue. 

She froze in place, her eyes popping open, nerves solidifying her senses until she became an immobile block of ice. All whilst her brain screamed at her to react. 

"Mmmmm…" Jaime murmured to her in a silky honeyed tone, the kind reserved for intimate encounters which she had only heard once before. A timbre from a dream. "Come now Sweetling..." His hand caressed her face, his thumb teasing her chin, encouraging her bottom lip to lower. "We are lovers, or so I'd hoped. This chilly reception could cut me to the bone." He pouted exaggeratedly determined to stir her. "Do you not want me here?"  
  
_Seven Hells, respond! Answer him._

Her voice was not her own. Bewildered and faint. But the inarticulation under pressure was all too commonplace. 

"No....yes...I...." Her mystified mind locked onto his choice of a single word. “L-Lovers?”

_He hopes to be lovers. You cannot spell that word without –_

“N-Not…” Brienne swallowed, licking her lips, willing herself to form the question. He watched her actions with a rapt intensity, his own mouth parting as his blown pupils followed the journey of her tongue. “…. a drunken liaison? A lapse of carnality between comrades? A place to sheath yourself and keep warm?”

“I know what I just said.” He ran a single finger up the centre of her chest and her whole body seized.

“But lovers would imply….”

  
  
He closed the distance to her mouth again, covering hers with a scorching intensity which sparked pure delight.

 _Dammit, reciprocate before you lose him._

Finally, the message reached her face, as she welcomed his kiss and endeavoured through all her inexperience to return his affections in kind. Letting him roll her gently onto her back as she knotted her fingers in his hair.  
  
Jaime's attentions travelled, suckling and nibbling down her neck in ways that courted both pleasure and pain. She cried out as he delivered a swift nip, marking her and making her arch towards him. 

  
"You take liberties Ser." She had found her voice again. This time low of octave, steeped in want. 

"No, I do not." His reply was husky and deep, inflections of lust and cravings laced with admiration and respect. "If you did not want me here, you could easily toss me out."

He had her on a technicality. She smirked, running her hand down his neck. "I usually come to my bed to sleep."

"You know when you sleep most soundly?" He toyed with the fingers of her other hand, twining them with his own, brushing fingertips and delivering feather light kisses to her knuckles and palm. "When you are satisfied."

  
  
She drew him in with both arms and legs, not having enough evidence to dispute his claims, but more than happy to test his theory. From that moment on she considered Jaime a part of her inner sanctum, welcoming him into the warmth of her private realm. A place she would share only with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so happy to be back with my first tale of 2020.  
> A little one-shot for a glimpse into the heaven of Braime love!  
> I have been typing continually over the last couple of weeks and have a few works in the wings. :) 
> 
> As always, I love to hear from any readers!  
> Each kudos and comment are the joy of my life. <3
> 
> Be assured more fics are on their way in the near future.  
> I am determined this shall be the year of Jaime & Brienne's happily ever after! :) Hugs!


End file.
